<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mysteries to Pursue In Order to find The Truth. by umbreno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806530">Mysteries to Pursue In Order to find The Truth.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno'>umbreno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fran Bow (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canonical Character Death, Demons, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Mild Blood, Minor Canonical Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreno/pseuds/umbreno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his parents were murdered, a young boy named Tubbo must go on a journey between worlds to find his cat and find his way home, all while a mysterious ram demon seeks to ruin his life further.</p><p>He just hopes he can figure out what "home" truly means to him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>“Everything’s fine.<br/>
</span>It feels like heaven.”</p><p>
  <span>A young boy named Tubbo sits in his home, smiling as his parents walk in.</span>
</p><p><span>“I see my parents..<br/>
</span>They look happy.”</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looks up at his parents who smile back at him. His father has a basket in his hands.</span>
</p><p><span>“They have a present for me,<br/>
</span>I wonder..”</p><p>
  <span>A small yellow cat with bright blue eyes peeks his head out of the basket, and Tubbo grins from ear to ear. </span>
</p><p><span>“It’s a cat! So sweet and lovely..<br/>
</span>Bright as a sunny day.”</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo holds the cat up in his arms and smiles at him.</span>
</p><p><span>“It’s Tommy! My best friend.<br/>
</span>..My only friend.”</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s mother waves to a guest, and he turns to see who’s walked in, smiling when he sees his cousin.</span>
</p><p><span>“We are having dinner, and I see my cousin Bad, too.<br/>
</span>I really like him alot.”</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sits and stares out the window as the car pulls out of the driveway, Tommy sitting beside him watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Friday. My parents are going out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bad watches after him when his parents are gone, and they have nice conversations and enjoy some good food.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are having so much fun!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few days later, he waves around a string from a ball of yarn as Tommy plays with it, but he freezes, looking to the window.</span>
</p><p><span>“It’s Monday night, I’m playing with Tommy.<br/>
</span>But something feels real bad.” </p><p>
  <span>Lightning flashes, and he sees a tall man(?) with the mask of a ram skull staring at him. </span>
</p><p><span>“A strange creature outside my window..<br/>
</span>I don’t like it. It scares me..”</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s head whips around as he hears something down the hall. He doesn’t like that sound at all. It upsets him greatly.</span>
</p><p><span>“Suddenly, I hear something.<br/>
</span>It’s Mom, screaming..” </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gets up and leaves his room, staring across the hall to his parents’ bedroom, the door cracked open.</span>
</p><p><span>“I want to know what’s wrong!<br/>
</span>A bright light shines from my parents’ room.” </p><p>
  <span>He carefully walks down the hall, a heavy tension weighing on his shoulders as he slowly pushes the door open.</span>
</p><p><span>“I go closer..<br/>
</span>And closer..”</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes go wide in horror as he sees the bloody knife on the floor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No. No. No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom? Dad?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s so much blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Red tears start to stream down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom.. Dad..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabs Tommy and he runs into the woods until he collapses. Tommy sticks by his side, hissing as people come toward him and pick him up. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“One, two..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo opens his eyes to see his doctor Eret, his silver eyes watching his every move. “So, Tubbo, how do you feel?” Eret asks. “..I feel fine, I guess. I’m just sad to see the same things- that it’s not just a bad dream.” Tubbo answers with a sigh. “Sadness is a very normal reaction- and something everybody has within.” Eret states, face unchanging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to go home.” Tubbo whimpers, fidgeting with his yellow sweater he wore. “You know you can’t go home yet. You have to get better.” Eret tells him. “But I’m not crazy! And I want my cat..” Tubbo responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your cat is missing, Tubbo. It’d be impossible to get him back.” Eret says. “But I have something for you.” He says, a small smile gracing his normally neutral face. “What is it?” Eret points to a small bag on the counter. “It’s from your cousin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sits up and holds the bag. “This was my mother’s..” He says sadly, and Eret frowns. “There’s something inside for you.” Eret explains, and Tubbo finds and reads over a note from his cousin. </span>
</p><p><span>“Here is the bag that I know you liked so much,<br/>
</span>I figured you’d like to have it.</p><p><span>I remembered that you like to examine things<br/>
</span>and see what you can get from combining them.</p><p><span>So I hope this bag and everything in it goes to good use.<br/>
</span>Never forget that your creativity is the greatest gift you have.”</p><p>
  <span>“He worries about you alot.” Eret notes. “Once you get better you can go back to him.” He reassures. “Okay.. can I go back to my room now?” Tubbo asks. “You can, but first you need to take some medicine, it’s called Duotine, and it should make you more relaxed.” Eret responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret calls in a nurse to bring in the medicine. “Anything new today?” She asks. “Not really, just the same visions as before.” Eret responds. “Here you go, Tubbo. Here’s your medicine.” The nurse explains with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the pill and nothing seems at first, but when he blinks suddenly Eret and the nurse are gone, the room is covered in blood and there’s a shadow looming over him. As things go back to normal, he passes out and Eret catches him. “Take him back to his room, and don’t let him take that medicine ever again.” Eret tells the Nurse.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>In his dreams, he sees the ram from before, staring down at him menacingly.</span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Beware, Tubbo..”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you leave the house of madness, I will go after you, catch you,<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and bring you back to your insanity.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the ram is gone, he sees Tommy watching over him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hey, Tubbo, wake up, you hear?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That medicine holds the key to your escape.<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Once you run, get to the forest, I’ll be waiting for you, big man.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span> Tubbo wakes up alone in his room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo crawls out of his bed with a frown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m still here.. I have to get out of here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He looks down at the bee plush on his bed. He did like it, maybe he could bring it with him when he escapes. He tries to get into the drawer by his bed, but it’s locked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Worth a try.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaves his room to greet the nurse. “Hello, Tubbo. How was your sleep?” She asks with a neutral expression. “Decent.. how long was I asleep?” He responds. “Three days, roughly.” She answers. “Was it the medicine?” Tubbo ponders. “Yes, it was the medicine- that’s exactly why you’re not taking it again.” The nurse tells him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.. but my cat told me to take it!” Tubbo explains. “Did it now? Must be an evil cat, then.” The nurse states. “Tommy’s not evil! Don’t say things like that!” Tubbo cries. “Whatever, I’m working, shoo.” The nurse says, escorting him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo sighs and heads back to his room, trying to look out the window, only to knock the curtain down. He picks up the hook that held the curtains and examines it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it’ll be useful for later.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walks down to the other end of his room where his roommate (for lack of a better term), a younger boy named The boy who shares the room with him is sitting on his bed. While he was looking away, Tubbo noticed a small box under the bed, carefully snatching it without being seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the box was in the bag, he smiled and waved. “Heya.” He says with a smile. “Hello..” The boy responds shyly. “Do you have any idea of how to get out?” Tubbo asks. “..There are many ways out.” The boy answers. “Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but all the doors are locked!” Tubbo huffs. “..The office is the key.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What- what does that mean?” Tubbo inquires. “I saw one of the doctors write down a code.. a secret code.” The boy explains. “A secret code? For the big yellow door?” Tubbo asks. “..I can’t say more. He doesn’t want me to.” The boy says. “He?” Tubbo responds in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Him..” The boy says, pointing, and the ram demon returns, glancing in from a portal. “All the doors are closed, you are a prisoner of my games! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> is here to help you.” He taunts with a unsettling smirk, before disappearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo cries into his hands. “I hate him.. just leave me alone!” He sobs, then angrily wipes his tears from his eyes. “I won’t let that monster stop me!” He says, returning to his bed on his side of the room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well open this box..</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thinks to himself, sitting down to open it. He finds a small key. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This has to open something!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pauses, looking at his locked drawer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In here..? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wonders, and sure enough, the key goes to the drawer, finding one of his old bee clips, as well as a photo of him, his parents, and Bad. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I miss them.. I hope Bad’s okay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looks at the curtain still on the floor and realizes he should probably tell the nurse, so he gets up and peeks his head into the doorway of her room. “Hey, something happened! I uh- I accidentally broke the curtains trying to look outside.” He explains with a sheepish smile. The nurse rolls her eyes. “Accidentally.. sure. I have to fix this, go on, show me it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he takes her to the window. “Where’s the hook for the window?” She asks. “I dunno where it went.” Tubbo says with a shrug. “Ugh. I have to go find something to fix this! You little.. boy.” She states harshly, storming off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Naturally, the second she’s gone Tubbo goes to raid her room. A note he can barely read- he can only understand three words, her handwriting is that bad, but there’s something about letters and numbers at the bottom.. Interesting. There’s also a box of bandaids, definitely useful. He goes to open the drawer, where he finds a locked box and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>..Is that a gun? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly takes the box, leaving the gun as is. He looks down at the box, letters on it that say ‘H-I-D-E’. Then he remembers that the note had what number each letter of the alphabet corresponds with, and he inputs the numbers, and sure enough that works. He has his pills he needs to escape. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m coming, Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes his pills, and physically recoils as blood covers the walls and his surroundings get more horrifying. There’s now a skeleton in the wheelchair, and some kind of shadow creature at her desk. He takes a pin from the ball of yarn that’s appeared beside it, it could be useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he goes back to his room, there’s a ghost of an older kid looking at him in the window, and his bed is gone, and there’s instead a stairway downward. He descends down the stairs, only to see Eret and Bad talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not! You can’t just tell him something like that!” Eret says, a strangely worried tone to his voice. “He has to know! You can’t keep me away from him!” Bad responds, hands bunched into fists in his lap. “Please trust my word.” Eret says, to which Bad shakes his head. “Eret, I want to take him home!” He responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t, Bad. Tubbo’s mental condition is not better yet..” Eret points out, and Tubbo blacks out. When he wakes up, his bed is back and the stairway is gone, and there’s a sleeping (atleast, he hopes it’s just sleeping..) fox on his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he goes into his roommate’s side of the room, he looks.. not himself, and there’s another shadow by him. He goes back to his room, and closes his eyes in an attempt to go back to normal which.. works, surprisingly. He fiddles with the pin and the clip, and manages to make his own key of sorts, which should be able to open the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time to start making his way out of here, hopefully. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Tubbo lockpicks the door, he expected to find an empty hall, but there was someone standing there. </p><p>Tubbo can only stare in awe at the taller figure, sharp green eyes and a knowing smile look back at him, but before he can get a better look at the person, they’re gone. </p><p>
  <em> What the heck was that?  </em>
</p><p>He goes into the room next to his own, and finds a little girl drawing. She has some crayons. <em> They could be useful, I wonder if she’ll let me have one. </em>“Hey, can I have this green crayon?” Tubbo asks with a smile. “But then I won’t be able to color with green!” The girl complains. “That is true.. but you also have so many other colors!” Tubbo responds.</p><p>“How about this.. I accidentally gave myself a paper cut.. do you have anything to help with that?” She asks. “Oh! I have bandaids, here, let me help..” Tubbo says, helping her put the bandaid on, and once he does, she hands him the crayon. He thanks the girl and bids her farewell, back into the hall.</p><p>He decides he wants to check what the alternate reality from his pills shows him, but after seeing what’s in his roommate’s side of the room, he doesn’t check the girl’s room. He looks into the next room, only to find there’s something written backwards in the mirror.</p><p>‘SGNIWARD SEKIL GNIK EHT’</p><p>Tubbo wracks his brain together trying to think of what it says. <em> The king likes drawings..? But who’s the king? </em>Before Tubbo can begin to guess, the nurse walks in. “How did you get here? The door was closed.” She demands. “You left it open!” Tubbo lies. </p><p>“No you didn’t, I know because I locked it!” The nurse says, to which Tubbo raises an eyebrow. “How’d I get out, then?” He asks. “Go back to your room right now and wait for the doctor.” The nurse demands, and Tubbo sighs and gives in.</p><p>When he hears the door open again, he goes down to greet Eret. “Did you break out of your room, Tubbo? That’s not very nice.” Eret says, sounding more tired than disappointed. “I’m hungry! I haven’t eaten since I woke up, and I was out for a few days.” Tubbo explains. <em> Not a complete lie.  </em></p><p>Eret sighs. “You’re right, but if you wanted to go get food, all you had to do was ask.” He says, a sympathetic smile crossing his face. “Go on, get some food, but back to bed after.” He adds. “Thank you!” Tubbo smiles, heading out.</p><p>He walks by the gate that keeps him from the yellow door of his escape, only sparing a passing glance to the painting of the bright haired man who runs the asylum. Then past the guard who watches over the reception room. </p><p>He looks into another small room, where there’s a girl asleep on the chair, and a boy putting papers in front of a TV that’s static. “The paper should be working like they told me..” The boy grumbles, going through multiple stacks. “Excuse me, but what do you mean? What does the paper do?” Tubbo asks. “I need the paper to show me what’s on the television!” The boy says.</p><p>“Why’s it not working?” Tubbo asks, and the boy shakes his head. “The waves aren’t powerful enough! Will you change the channel, please?” The boy asks. “Okay!” Tubbo says, but before he does, he grabs a sash from a nearby bathrobe. <em> Might be useful for later!  </em></p><p>He kneels down and switches through the channel on the TV, eventually finding a different static channel, to which the boy tries, and he grins. “It works! Paper vision positive! Thank you! You can take a paper that didn’t work.” The boy says, and Tubbo does that.  </p><p>As he continues walking, he fiddles with the curtain hook and the sash. <em> I could use this to grab something.. </em>He looks up and he sees the kitchen, taking a couple cinnamon buns and snacking on one of them. </p><p>As he’s looking around he notices a tool leaning against the wall that he thinks could be useful, but a nearby kid looks over to him. “Hey! Don’t touch my sword!” The kid says. “Oh! I didn’t know it was yours!” Tubbo responds. “You should bow and speak clearly to me! I’m the king!” The kid says. <em> Oh. So is this the king the writing was talking about? </em></p><p>Tubbo bows. “Oh, okay! Your highness.” He says with a grin, that the kid returns. “Thank you, my child! Now what is it you ask for?” The kid states, and Tubbo gestures to the tool. “May I have your sword?” He asks. “Okay, but give me what I ask for in return! I want a horse and a castle!” The kid responds.</p><p>Tubbo grins, and quickly draws a horse and a castle on the paper he got, handing it to the child. “Like this?” He asks, and the kid grins. “Yes! Exactly like this! My sword is yours!” The kid says, and Tubbo uses the sash to tie the hook onto the ‘sword’ in order to be able to grab things from afar.</p><p>He sees a girl get up and walk past him and follows her into the kitchen. “Hey, what are you up to?” He asks. “I didn’t think anyone would want to talk to me.” The girl says. “Why?” Tubbo asks. “Because I can do magic tricks to make you sleepy! I can show you how, if you want? You’d probably do it better than me.” She responds. “Oh! Okay!” Tubbo responds.</p><p>She hands him a pill. <em> Oh! This could definitely be useful. </em>“Thank you!” Tubbo says with a grin, stuffing the pill within the second cinnamon bun,. </p><p>He heads back to the other room, returning to the guard. “I have this for you!” He says with a grin. “I’m not taking anything from you right now, kid.” The guard says. “Are you sure? It’s really delicious, I had one earlier myself!” Tubbo explains. </p><p>“Okay, leave it on my desk then. I’ll eat it later.” The guard says. “You should have it now, they’re fresh from the oven!” Tubbo insists, and the guard finally takes it, eating it and falling asleep shortly after. <em> Well, that was easy.  </em></p><p>He uses his hooked tool to grab the keys the guard was watching over, and uses them to head through the office door. </p><p>He’s even closer to getting out now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He peeks his head into the doctor’s office, and as he looks around he spots a key. <em> Definitely gonna be useful. </em>He thinks, then he walks over to the corkboard finding a note about the alarm code, although he’s not too sure what it means, it’ll definitely be helpful.</p><p>He turns around to leave, but his roommate is standing in the doorway. “What are you doing here?” Tubbo asks. “A forgotten boy with no family or cat? ..He’ll die when the moon arrives.” The boy says. “What- what do you mean?” Tubbo asks, and his roommate slams the door, locking it shut.  </p><p>
  <em> What do I do? </em>
</p><p>He looks down at his pills.</p><p>
  <em> This might be the only way. </em>
</p><p>His eyes go wide as he sees the vents get opened from the inside, only the hand opening it being visible, but when he peeks in, they’re gone. <em> Well, whoever did that, thank you. </em>He thinks as he crawls into the vent. </p><p>As he’s crawling through the vents, a rat falls from above in front of him. <em> Poor thing, if only I could give it a helmet! </em> He thinks, continuing to move through the vents, until he ends up falling into a room. <em> Oh dear, where am I now?  </em></p><p>As he’s looking around the room he’s in, he finds a box with pill bottles, and a note. </p><p>‘The patient 2506200915000<br/>is our current target.</p><p>Target response is positive.<br/>Now expanding the triggered gland.</p><p>Ektoplomatin dose<br/>is up to 1700 mcg.</p><p>Change the container, so it<br/>looks like an approved version of Duotine.’</p><p>
  <em> Who is the child they’re talking about? And who even wrote this? </em>
</p><p>He shudders, knowing he for sure won’t miss this place a bit, starting to head up the stairs nearby. <em> Oh, the door is locked. Maybe that’s what this key is for? </em>But after he unlocks the door, the ram returns. </p><p><em> “If you suffer, you’ll know it to be my doing, I’ll be there, watching you cry.” </em> The ram states. <em> “And if you disobey? Your cat will pay the price.” </em> He adds, and then Tubbo passes out. </p><p>He sees Tommy in his dreams again. “We’ll be together soon..” Tubbo calls out, but Tommy jumps out of his arms. “Where are you going?” He asks, and Tommy runs toward the maze. “At the end of the maze..” Tommy says, and then he’s gone.</p><p>Tubbo wakes up at the foot of the stairs. <em> I hate that ram so much.. if I can just get to the maze, maybe I’ll find Tommy. </em>He stands up, and makes his way back up the stairs. There’s a few rooms, one of which he knows to be the operating room.</p><p>Two rooms next to each other, and he peeks in the one on the left first. A pair of tall twin boys that look miserable. Tubbo’s morbid curiosity gets the better of him and he takes his pills to see what happens, because the alternate reality he goes to always seems to have something to hide that helps him in some way.</p><p>When he does, the boys are gone, and there’s something written on the glass in what seems to be blood. </p><p>‘DREAM’</p><p><em> ‘Dream’? Like when I go to sleep? What does that mean? </em> Tubbo thinks. <em> Before, what was written helped me with the king, but this? This is just a single word! </em>He groans, continuing on, not bothering to check the last room. </p><p>When he goes upstairs, he’s in the receptionist room. “Yes, I took the new one upstairs..” The person at the desk says into their phone. “Tubbo? No, I haven’t seen him. What? The key to the cellar, well.. I think it should be in the doctor’s office? It used to be there.” They explain.</p><p>“Calm down! The key isn’t here. Atleast, I don’t think it is?” They state. “I’ll let you know if it turns up, but calm down, please. I’ll bring it to you, if I find it, okay? Bye.” They finish, groaning once the call ends.  </p><p>Tubbo looks down at the key in his bag, and quickly takes a pill and puts it in the key holder of the alternate world and heads back to where he was standing so he’s not seen, sure enough, when the world turns back, the key is there.</p><p>“Oh, I guess it was there. I should go bring it back.” The desk person says, taking the key and heading off through the gate. Once they’re gone, Tubbo heads to the alarm passcode machine, pulling out the note again.</p><p>‘December 17 = █<br/>July 25 = █’</p><p><em> December is the 12th month, and 12 plus 17 is 29, and July is the 7th month, 25 plus 7 is 32. </em> Tubbo thinks, and puts ‘2932’ into the machine, which works. <em> Yes! </em>He grins, and makes his way out the yellow door as the alarms blare behind him.</p><p><em> “You think you can just leave?” </em> The ram shouts from behind him, grabbing Tubbo’s arm and trying to pull him back in, only to turn around in fear. <em> “What? No!” </em>He shouts, disappearing as a white blob-like smiling doll with a green bowtie floats past him in the direction of the maze, waiting for him by the entrance before leading again.</p><p><em> It’s showing me the way through? </em>Tubbo thinks in confusion as he follows it through the maze, sneaking past shadow-creatures he sees in the alternate reality sometimes. </p><p><em> “At the end of the maze you will find<br/></em> <em> the evil creatures of the night.” </em></p><p>He loses track of the doll at one point, crying out in fear as the shadows approach him</p><p><em> “They will hunt you, they will laugh..<br/></em> <em> but there will always be a good side.” </em></p><p>The shadows back away as the doll floats past him towards a pipe that he can escape through, the doll turning back to him, expression unchanging.</p><p> <em> “A doll made from magic itself will be your guide.” </em></p><p>Tubbo’s photo of his family falls out of his pocket as he’s crawling through the pipe, but he can’t go back for it as the shadows have caught up to him. He sighs, but his resolve doesn’t waver, as he continues through the pipe and comes out the other side. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing he sees is a big pile of various things- notably what appears to be a tiny door? Like he could crawl through it if he tried, and he takes it, because, who knows, it could be useful for </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he takes a pill, he sees a glowing golden figure but when he tries to approach them, they head off and disappear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that was a letdown. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He progresses through the forest, keeping things the way they are instead of switching himself back, as there’s nothing particular horrid around him for a change.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he finds a tree with white creatures entangled around it, a key dangling from a lower branch, when he goes to take it the creatures start shouting. “Curiosity is damned! Damn you curiosity!” Tubbo blinks, clearly not expecting that, before rolling with it. “I like to be curious! Curiosity helps you learn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stares up at them. “But uh, what are you exactly? You aren’t anything I’ve ever seen before!” He notes. “May I have that key?” He asks. “It’s not ours- but it’s certainly not yours either, oh strange one.” They respond. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Tubbo, and I’m a person! Pleased to meet you- er, all of you?” Tubbo states. “Interesting! Tell us more!” They ask. “Well uh- I think I might be lost- and I’m trying to find my cat, he’s my bestest friend in the whole world.” He pauses. “May I have the key now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, ‘person Tubbo’, we arrived from the south, flying as we normally do- when one of us got curious about the key, and now we’re stuck here because of our hair. We had a comb that helps us get free, but it was stolen by a rat!” They explain. “Alright, I’ll do my best and see if I can find the rat.” Tubbo responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returns to normal reality after that, and continues searching through the forest, only to find, to his confusion, a tall ant man (except, literally a giant ant person, not humanoid like that ram demon that haunts him), and what appears to be a mix between a beetle and a pig. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah! You’re very big!” Tubbo remarks. “Who’s there?” The ant asks. “Wait uh- are, are you real?” Tubbo asks back. “Pfft.. Of course I’m real! Now where’d you come from?” The ant asks. “Oh, I escaped the mental hospital- but don’t tell anyone!” Tubbo explains, and the ant nods. “I see, I won’t say a word- but why are you here?” He responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lots of bad things happened to me- and now I’m looking for my kitty! He’s yellow and he has bright blue eyes!” Tubbo explains to him. “I’m very sorry to say that I believe your kitty has been eaten by the beetlepig!” The ant man explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes go wide in horror, and the ant man starts speaking again quickly. “But don’t panic yet, the digestion is slow, if you kill the beetlepig, you may be able to retrieve your cat- and I, Antonio The Greatest, can have the meat!” He states. “There should be an axe nearby, use that!” He adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Tubbo heads off in pursuit of the axe, looking around in the alternate reality only to find both the axe, and a strange well with wood over it, and a sign that says ‘Make an entry’, he tries to break through the wood, only to find that the top of the well is covered by stone, too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weird. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels something soft land on his head, and he grabs a feather. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I must have startled a bird. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks, grabbing the axe and returning, only the beetlepig runs when he tries to attack it, and he can’t keep up.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Antonio doesn’t wake up when he tries shouting for his attention, so he instead resorts to using the feather to tickle him and wake him up, which works splendidly. “The beetlepig runs away whenever I try to attack and I can’t keep up with it! What do I do?” Tubbo asks once Antonio is awake. “You need the special berries! The blueberries!” Antonio responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But where will I find them? There are no blueberries nearby.” Tubbo notes. “I probably shouldn’t say this- but I have connections! They have blueberries, and they live in my house.” Antonio responds, pointing further down the woods. “It’s that way, be careful.” He adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Tubbo walks through the forest he crosses a board over a river, but looks down and sees the white doll from before in the water, only now it doesn’t seem as lively, less animated, more like a regular doll. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s worrisome. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches what he can only assume to be Antonio’s house, as it looks like an anthill but more.. house like. He tries to open the door, but it’s stuck tight. So he tries to use his axe to get the door open, which works, but the handle breaks off. </span>
  <em>
    <span>..That’s unfortunate, although maybe I can use the handle with the tiny door! Once I get something to stick it on.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around the inside of the house, and speak of the devil, there’s some glue, so he carefully glues the handle to the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh! I should check the alternate reality, huh? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He realizes, so he does and he sees a swarm of ants covering what appears to be a pest control worker. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that’s awful ironic, isn’t it. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pest control worker has a bag though, so he heads back to normal to grab the meat that’s hung from a hook in Antonio’s house and returns to the alternate reality in order to distract the ants, so once they’re gone, he snatches the bag, finding a non-lethal mouse trap and a card. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo returns back to normal, and spots a tiny house. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could this be the ‘connections’ Antonio mentioned?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He peeks inside, and finds a family of pinecone people, the parents and their child. There’s blueberries in there, but one of the pinecones has a spear, and Tubbo rather wouldn’t get himself poked, so he places down the trap and grabs the berries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pinecone people lock him out of the house, and he doesn’t blame them. “Sorry, little guys, but I needed the berries.” He whispers in, hoping they can hear and understand him. Now that he’s got everything he needs, he begins to head back to Antonio and the beetlepig.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tubbo exits the house, another one of those strange olden light spirits is there, but yet again they disappear when he tries to approach. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I knew what they were.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tubbo thinks to himself with a sigh, returning to Antonio and the beetlepig.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places down the berries in front of the beetlepig, which promptly distracts it, and he raises the axe. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry, but it’s for Tommy! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks desperately as he slams the axe down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only for a rat to crawl out instead of his cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking me, right? You’re not Tommy!” Tubbo remarks, staring down at the rat. “Thank you sir! You saved me from misery.” The rat responds gratefully. “Well I’m happy to hear it! But I was expecting someone else.” Tubbo explains. “You must be disappointed, who would it be you were expecting, then?” The rat asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tommy! My kitty.” Tubbo explains. “Ah, well, I don’t much like cats. A yellow one with sharp blue eyes was trying to catch me!” The rat responds. “That sounds like Tommy!” Tubbo exclaims. “Oh dear.. If that is the case, your cat is the one in danger now! I’ll show you where he went, follow me!” The rat explains, running off to the left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo follows the rat, only for the rat to stop suddenly. “Somebody took him, and they just disappeared from here!” The rat states, and Tubbo looks around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Isn’t this where the well is in the alternate reality? That tiny door might come in handy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I think I might know where he’s gone, but thank you for showing me!” Tubbo responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heads into the alternate reality, and places the door, but to his own surprise, his manmade door seems to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>locked. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he remembers the key from the tree that those strange long haired white creatures were tied to, and groans. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Atleast I know where the rat is, I just have to ask. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks, as he returns to the normal reality. “Excuse me, did you steal a comb?” Tubbo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! The beautiful shiny comb!” The rat exclaims. “Can I have it, please? I need it for something important.” Tubbo explains. “..Well, okay, but can you brush my fur, first?” The rat asks, and Tubbo smiles and nods. “Of course! Here.” He responds, carefully brushing the rat’s fur. Once he’s done, the rat hands over the comb. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Tubbo has the comb, he makes the walk back to the tree, using the comb to free them. Once they’re free, they turn into small insect like creatures. “Oh, thank you, Tubbo the person! We hope this key opens the door you wish to open! Goodbye!” They say, and then they fly off and they’re gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they’re gone, he grabs the key and heads back to the well, opening the door and crawling through. On the other side is a stairwell down, but as he reaches the bottom, he hears footsteps behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he can turn around to see who’s there, he passes out.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo wakes up in a tiny bed- rather, a large cat bed? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where am I now..? </span>
  </em>
  <span>As he sits up, something falls off his head. It’s a hat, resembling his cat’s head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What on earth? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then, he notices a note by the bed. </span>
</p><p><span>‘Welcome home, lovely kitten!<br/></span>We hope you like your new bed.</p><p><span>Be nice and eat your food.<br/></span>Love, Wilbur and Fakier.’</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>..I don’t even know where to start with that. I’m not their cat, that’s for sure! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gets out of the large cat bed and looks around- he seems to be in a kitchen of some kind. He sees a big pot on the shelves to the side, and above the counter he sees a bunch of cooking materials- noting down anything incase he needs it later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He notices a knife on the counter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Considering I don’t have the axe to defend myself with anymore.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thinks as he grabs it, and turns to see a painting of two tall boys with curly hair (connected to the same body..?) holding Tommy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those boys- they took my cat! </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He continues through the kitchen, rummaging around for things he can take- he doesn’t want to take all their food, he knows that much. He finds, among other things, a box of matches, and a weird looking seed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reaches the dining room and there’s a staircase to the side, and a couple pictures on the wall. A photo of two young twin boys who look familiar to him, but he can’t remember where he’s seen them before. Then a couple paintings, one of a woman in the ocean at night holding a blue rose, and a small house on a island on the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo crosses into the other end of the dining room, and there’s a ghost boy (like the one in the photo, he realizes) staring at him, but as Tubbo walks toward him, the ghost disappears. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’d love if someone stayed to talk to me for a change.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he’s looking around, he finds some music disc cases labeled ‘Antonio The Greatest’. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So, that guy from the woods is a musician? Cool! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He notices another staircase, but the staircase ends at a wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is that from my door? I wonder why the door disappeared.. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s digging through the drawers at the top of the stairs and finds.. black candles? He’s not sure what he’ll use them for, but he takes them. On top of the drawers is another picture of the tall curly haired boys. There’s also a broom in the corner, maybe he can use it for.. something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sees a chain that pulls down a latter to the attic, so he does so and climbs up. He hears the sound of babies crying and there’s a baby carriage so he checks it out of curiosity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a baby with two heads sewn together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly turns away from the baby carriage and immediatly acts like he didn’t see it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a big golden cage with a blanket covering something. “Tommy? Are you here?” Tubbo calls out. He hears a muffled sound. “Come out, please, if that’s you!” He says, and the blanket shifts, Tommy coming out from under it. “Tubbo!” Tommy shouts. “I missed you so much, dude!” He adds eagerly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, how’d you even find this place?” Tommy asks. “After those people took you away in the woods- I tried to follow them but God, these legs are so short.” He groans. “It’ll be okay, once I find out how to open this cage, we’ll get out of here and go to Bad!” Tubbo states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Hey, Tubbo, can I ask a question?” Tommy says. “Yeah, what is it?” Tubbo responds. “Did you feel my presence in your dreams?” Tommy asks. “Yeah, you told me to take the medicine the doctors gave me and come find you.” Tubbo explains. “..That uh- that wasn’t me?” Tommy responds. “What?” Tubbo asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think someone was helping us get together. Every time I dreamt of you, I felt another presence watching over me. It didn’t seem human.. but it felt kind- whoever it was, they were peaceful.” Tommy explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy tenses up. “Tubbo, I hear something downstairs. You should go check- but be careful.” He says. “Okay, I will. I’ll try and find the key to free you, too.” Tubbo says, turning to go backstairs. “Wait, Tubbo!” Tommy calls after him. “Yeah?” Tubbo asks. “I have something to show you when I’m out of here- something is blocking me from doing it- and I think it’s the cage.” Tommy responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay. I’ll hold you to that!” Tubbo says. “Alright, you’re good to go. Be careful, okay?” Tommy responds. “I’ll stay safe, I promise.” Tubbo states, and then he exits the attic to go investigate.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Tubbo climbed down the ladder, he turned around to see yet another of the ghost boys, but this one disappeared so quick he couldn’t even react. With a sigh, he heads downstairs, and freezes in place when he sees the conjoined twins from the painting he saw when he woke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh- I- I didn’t realize you were home!” Tubbo calls out with a nervous laugh as he walks over to them. “Oh, there you are! We were waiting for you, you know!” The left one, with the red beanie (the other one has a black beanie) says. “Where is your head?” He adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My.. head? What do you mean? It’s exactly where it should be!” Tubbo responds. “You, the precious being from the other world, and.. who would ever believe us?” Black beanie says. “I have no clue what you’re talking about? I don’t know your names!” Tubbo states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we know your name. It’s Tubbo, right? And your parents died very tragically and brutally, right?” Red beanie says. “As for our names, well.. my name is Wilbur! And this- my brother, is Fakier!” Red beanie- Wilbur adds, finally clearing that up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your names- but how do you know about me? I don’t understand!” Tubbo says. “We just have to! For we are a part of this world.” Fakier explains. “Don’t feel sad, bad things happen to us all the time!” Wilbur states with a cheery smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I were at home with my family..” Tubbo notes. “Well, don’t wish for things that can’t happen. Find the solutions and answers!” Fakier comments. “Ok, but I need to know, who told you about me?” Tubbo responds back. “Are you scared?” Wilbur asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised he hasn’t asked about his cat, yet.” Fakier notes. “Very very strange for a boy who cares about his cat- his </span>
  <em>
    <span>best friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than anything in the world!” He adds. “And yet he looks so calm! Despite having found him in a cage hungry and scared. Shouldn’t we be scared of you?” Wilbur comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am here </span>
  </em>
  <span>to help my cat-” Tubbo defends. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude to you or anything.” He adds quickly. “You want him back, right?” Wilbur asks. “Yes I do! Please free him, I just want to take care of him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell us how you got here?” Fakier asks, and Tubbo quickly explains, going into detail on the asylum, his experiences in the woods, and the door that brought him here. “That’s an awful lot for one young boy- how old are you?” Wilbur notes in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Twelve- but I should be thirteen real soon!” Tubbo explains. “Well, we’re eighteen, so that means you have to listen to us!” Fakier responds. “For me and my cat to get out of here, I’ll do anything!” Tubbo states. “Good, now listen to us carefully..” Wilbur responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need you to perform a little magic trick of sorts on us- do you like magic?” Wilbur asks. “Yes! Magic is super cool.” Tubbo answers. “It’s very dangerous magic- very powerful too. If you do it wrong, it might not end well for you. Here’s the recipe.” Wilbur says, handing Tubbo a paper with things written down on it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask why you can’t do it yourself?” Tubbo inquires. “It would kill us if we tried- you see we weren’t always like this.” Fakier explains. “We used to have two different bodies, one night, a long time ago, someone appeared before us..” He continues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We thought he was an angel- but he was not! He thought we should spend eternity together. He cursed us to be like this- and we plan to use a spell to bring him back, once we are no longer attached. We’ll make sure he regrets what he did to us- he’ll be powerless before us both!” Fakier finishes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds awful- I’ll try my best to help you two!” Tubbo exclaims. “We are going to gather some things you will need for the ritual, okay?” Wilbur responds. “In the meantime you can go talk to your cat- but we won’t free him yet, so don’t even try.” Fakier adds, and they stand up to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they leave though, Wilbur picks up and gestures to the key they had on their sides. “And Tubbo, do you see this key of ours? What do you think it could be for?” Wilbur asks, almost teasingly, and then the twins leave.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo looks down at the recipe they gave him, and grimaces. <em> I really don’t want to do this. </em>He sighs as he goes into the kitchen, but freezes. Leaning on the windowsill was the same man he saw in the asylum, with a suit and sharp, slitted green eyes, humming a song Tubbo swears he’s heard somewhere before.</p><p>When the man realizes Tubbo’s seen him though, he quickly disappears, but doesn’t close the window behind him. <em> I wonder who he is.. Atleast I can go outside now </em>. Tubbo crawls out the window, and sees a toad. “Hello!” Tubbo calls with a wave.</p><p>“Hey, you!” The toad says back. “Oh, you can talk too!” Tubbo responds excitedly. “Yes I can, and you are in grave danger. Do not trust those twins.” The toad responds. “I don’t quite trust them either, but why do you think so?” Tubbo asks. </p><p>“I could swim away from here if I wanted. But they won’t let me! Everytime I try to swim away, I end up back here. It’s like a magnet trap for toads and cats! They love us, but not to give us love.. They just want to use us for their spells.” The toad explains. “That’s awful..” Tubbo notes.</p><p>“The recipe they gave you will kill you if you try to cast it. You’re not the first one to try. Try to think of a creative way to do something else other than what they want you to do.” The toad suggests. “Try and save us all.. I really want to get out of here!” He adds.</p><p>Tubbo was about to head back inside, but paused. “Hey, toad.. Do you know what kind of seed this is?” Tubbo asks, holding the strange seed he found. “I dunno, but maybe you could try placing it in the water? It could do something.” The toad responds. </p><p>Tubbo goes to places the seed in the water, but a plank comes loose. <em> Oops. </em> He takes the plank, because maybe it’ll be useful. So he puts the seed in the water, and a blue rose grows from it. “Oh, how pretty!” Tubbo remarks, taking the flower and heading back inside. <em> I haven’t used the pills yet.. </em>Tubbo realizes, so he takes them. </p><p>He finds himself at the bottom of a well. <em> Ah. </em>There’s wood slabs along the slide, and he climbs up and sees a paper in a bottle hanging from a rope. He tries to use the broom to cross, but it breaks under his feet, so he climbs back up and uses the plank he grabbed to cross. </p><p>He uses the knife to cut the rope. and climbs back down. He tries to grab the bottle, but it’s hot to the touch, too hot to grab, so he realizes he probably needs to head back to the normal world and look for something to grab the paper inside the bottle with.</p><p>He finds a bottle with ashes inside, which could definitely be useful, but it won’t work for what he needs. He heads back upstairs, and checks the bedroom to the left, which he really only glanced in. </p><p>There’s a mirror- but it doesn’t show his reflection. <em> Weird. </em> There’s a keyhole at the top of it though. <em> That’s interesting. </em> He finds some tweezers on a desk. <em> Perfect! </em>He takes his pills again, and he ends up falling from above.  </p><p>He uses the tweezers to take the paper, and finds a different recipe. This one is called ‘Revealing The True Soul’ and wouldn’t you guess, he already has some of the things he needs. <em> I can do this instead!  </em></p><p>The recipe does have something that might be a problem though. ‘Hair from the person you want to be witch’. <em> How should I get that?  </em></p><p>Then he remembers the first room he saw a ghost in- with the Antonio The Greatest discs, it has a typewriter. He can add it to the recipe they gave him. So he heads to that room and adds ‘Hair from your head’. <em> Perfect. </em></p><p>He heads to the kitchen to grab more supplies, and Wilbur and Fakier are back. “Tubbo? Here are the supplies you’ll need.” Wilbur explains, gesturing to a bloody bag on the counter. “Have you studied the ritual thoroughly?” Fakier asks. “Yes, but I will need more time! I don’t know the words that well.” Tubbo responds. “Learn quickly, then.” Wilbur notes, and they leave.</p><p>The toad comes back. “You aren’t gonna need this, trust me.” He says. “Alright..” Tubbo responds, and he follows the twins to get hair from them. “Hey, guys? I couldn’t find your hair in the bag, it says I need it in the recipe you gave me.” He says, showing them the recipe, and they give it to him. </p><p>He heads back to the kitchen, to gather the rest of the things he’ll need. He looks down at the recipe. <em> Salt and pepper.. That’s easy. </em> He grabs them from the shelves. <em> Blood from the executor of the ritual.. </em> He winces reading that. <em> I’ll just carefully prick myself so it doesn’t hurt too much. </em>He thinks, poking himself with the knife. </p><p>He grabs the pot from the kitchen, and fills it with water from the sink before setting it on the stove and turning it on, putting the ingredients into the pot. Then, he takes the ashes from the flower pot and uses them to make a pentagram. </p><p>He puts the candles around the points of the pentagram, using the matches to light the candles. <em> The potion is finished, let’s go show the twins. </em>He thinks.</p><p>He can only hope it works.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sprinkles in my own lore to this* teehee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He grabs the pot, and brings it back to Wilbur and Fakier. “Hey guys! Everything’s ready, look! Let’s go to the kitchen.” Tubbo says with a grin.</p><p>“Please sit down and close your eyes, okay?” Tubbo asks, and the twins oblige. He pours the potion on them. “And now, I’ll say the words!” Tubbo states, and recites the words from the spell. “Hey, wait, those aren’t the words..” Wilbur starts. “You tricked us!” Fakier shouts. </p><p>Something happens and the twins disappear, separating into the two ghosts he’d seen throughout the house. <em>Oh God.. What have I done?</em> He looks down at the key that was left behind.<em> I hope this frees Tommy..  </em></p><p>He picks up the key and hurries back upstairs to the attic. He spares a passing glance at the baby carriage- but something looks off, so he checks and the babies are gone. In their place is a doll. <em> That’s.. very weird. And kinda creepy. </em></p><p>He leaves the carriage and turns back to Tommy, trying to use the key to open the lock. “What’s taking so long, Tubbo?” Tommy asks. “This key! It doesn’t go to your cage!” Tubbo responds. “I think I might know where it goes to, though.. so hopefully the key to it is there!” Tubbo explains. </p><p>He leaves the attic and heads back to the bedroom. <em> Alright, let’s check this mirror.. </em>He thinks, standing up to put the key in, there’s a strange block mechanism, but he manages to figure out, two twin masks pop out when he does, and they start screaming, which shatters the glass from the mirror- but thankfully Tubbo was far enough back away from it.</p><p>In the mirror, he sees several things. A key, which has to be what opens Tommy’s cage, a photo of what seemed to be a younger version of the twins sewed together. A tiny jar of Duotine- although of the yellow variety.</p><p>And a note.</p><p>‘Brother Promise.</p><p>We, Wilbur and Fakier, promise<br/>to revenge the unfair destiny Dream has decided for us.</p><p>With blood and tears we promise we will kill him<br/>and bring our bodies back.</p><p>We won’t stand this any longer.</p><p>Even though we are brothers, we hate each other,<br/>and we will always hate each other.</p><p>Nothing will ever change that.</p><p>But now, with our bodies attached to each other<br/>we can’t complete our task. </p><p>The strongest will live forever,<br/>and the weakest will die.’</p><p>There’s.. a lot to unpack from that, and Tubbo sincerely wishes he could understand the two of them better. <em> And just who is Dream? </em> He wonders, but he sighs. <em> There’s nothing I can do for them now, all that’s left is to free Tommy and get out of here!  </em></p><p>Key in hand, he returns back up to the attic. “I’m back, Tommy! Here, let me open the cage..” He kneels down, and turns the key in the lock, opening the cage, and Tommy jumps out. “Oh, thank God! Thank you so much, Tubbo..”</p><p>“You wanted to show me something, right?” Tubbo asks. “Oh, yeah, uh.. Don’t freak out, okay?” Tommy starts, and before Tubbo can respond, Tommy starts glowing, and he turns into a human boy about his age, but noticeably taller, and Tubbo stares at him in awe. “T-Tommy?” </p><p>“Yeah, so um.. This is the real me. I don’t know how I got turned into a cat, but when we were back home, I was never able to turn back into a human.” Tommy explains. “C- Can I hug you?” Tubbo asks, and Tommy grins. “Of course!” He remarks, and the two best friends hug, reunited at last.</p><p>Eventually, Tubbo pulls away. “Come on! Let’s get out of here.” Tubbo says, and the two head downstairs. “Uh, the only exit I saw is out the window, but I don’t know where we’ll go from there.. Let’s ask the toad.” Tubbo states. </p><p>“Hey, I did it! The twins- they’re gone!” Tubbo calls with a wave. “Brilliant! But where is your cat?” The toad asks, to which Tommy waves. “That would be me- I was turned into a cat, but I wasn’t ever able to tell him I used to be human before now.” He explains.</p><p>“I see.. but I must ask, how do you two plan to get out of here?”  The toad asks. “I was hoping you would be able to help us, actually..” Tubbo admits. “Well, I would love to, but I’m kinda too small..” Tommy leaves back into the kitchen, seemingly to grab something, and returns with.. baking powder? “What if we use this?” Tommy asks.</p><p>Tubbo and the toad both stare at him in confusion. “I’m not a bakery bun, I’m a toad!” The toad rebuffs. “But you are moldable, like dough!” Tommy states. “..You have a point, it may work, let’s try..” The toad responds, and sure enough the baking powder makes him large enough to ride. </p><p>“Before we go, I found this! I saw you in the picture, so I assume it’s yours.” The toad explains, showing Tubbo his family photo. “Oh, I thought I lost this forever! Thank you!” Tubbo responds gratefully.</p><p>“That’s not the only thing, this book was also with it, I don’t know if it’s yours, though.” The toad adds, showing Tubbo a brown book that said ‘Sparklez’ on it. “Oh, that’s not mine, but I’ll take it anyway if you don’t want it!” Tubbo states. “That works for me, are you two ready then?” The toad asks. “I’m ready, are you, Tubbo?” Tommy says. “Yeah, I’m ready!” Tubbo responds.</p><p>The toad swims for a while, but they make it to land. “Thank you, again!” Tubbo says gratefully. “Yeah, thanks.” Tommy adds from behind him. “It’s no problem, now it’s time to go home!” The toad responds. “I hope you find your family, mister Toad!” Tubbo states. “As do I for you two, farewell!” The toad says, and then he swims away. </p><p>“So uh, Tubbo.. What do we do now?” Tommy asks, sticking his hands in his pockets. “Well, we find our way back home, I’d imagine. It’s almost dawn, so all the scary things will disappear!” Tubbo responds, and he opts to lead the way.</p><p>Tubbo stops at a bridge that does not look too stable. “Uh oh.. That’s a bit worrisome.” He says. “There’s no way around, so we have no choice.” Tommy notes. “I’ll go first, Big T, don’t you worry about a thing!” He adds, passing Tubbo and then signalling him over. </p><p>They’re nearly across, and Tubbo has passed him again when Tommy calls out. “Hey, Tubbo, wait a second..” He starts, and the ram demon returns, breaking the bridge from under them. Tubbo is hanging on to the broken bridge for dear life, as tears of red strain down his eyes.</p><p>“Tommy- Tommy I can’t keep holding on. I’m scared. I don’t wanna die.” Tubbo says shakily. “Come on, jump! I’ll grab you!” Tommy calls out from the ledge he managed to get on, holding out his hand for Tubbo to grab. “It’s gonna be okay, I promise!” </p><p>Tubbo tries to jump, but misses. “Shit- Tubbo!” Tommy calls out as Tubbo falls. “Oh, hell no- not again!” Tommy shouts, turning back into his cat form and jumping after him. </p><p>He wasn’t losing his best friend, not again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy wakes up in a pile of cherry blossom petals, the trees all around them in full blossom. <em> Jesus, that was rough.. What happened? </em> He thinks as he sits up, transforming back into a human. <em> Where am I? Where’s Tubbo? </em></p><p>He looks around, seeing Tubbo’s clothes around him- but not Tubbo himself. <em> Uh oh. </em>He sees Tubbo’s sweater on a log, and picks it up to examine it, only for the log to have eyes that open. “Oh, what the hell is this..” Tommy mutters, taking a couple steps back.</p><p>“Tommy!” Tubbo’s voice calls from.. the tree? What? “What’s going on? What are you talking about? “Tubbo, what the hell..?” Tommy stammers. “You- you’re- YOU ARE A TREE!” He shouts, and Tubbo tries to move in retaliation, but struggles. </p><p>“The ram did this, I know it! He won’t ever let us go home!” Tubbo cries in confusion. “I tell you what if I see his ugly mug around here anytime soon I’ll have a lot of choice words for him.” Tommy responds. </p><p>Tommy turns around to see a flying boat with strange people with plant like properties lands before them. They start talking, but he’s not sure what either of them are saying. One of them exits the boat, and starts poking Tubbo with a spear. “Oi! Stop it! You’re hurting him!” Tommy shouts, but they’re not listening.</p><p>“Find my bag, Tommy! Maybe they’ll understand if you show them the photo of me!” Tubbo says. “Okay, I’ll go look for it!” Tommy responds, making his way past the two plant folk. He manages to find it on some lily pads and takes out the photo and shows it to the one with the spear.</p><p>They stop attacking Tubbo, pulling him onto their boat, and gesture for Tommy to join them, so he does, and they fly off.</p><hr/><p>One of the plant folk brings them before a throne, sitting on the throne is a pink haired man wearing a large crown of flowers and other herbs, he wears attire much like the nature spirits in the books Tubbo has read do. They’re talking, but he still can’t understand them.</p><p>The pink haired man coughs awkwardly, turning his head to Tubbo and Tommy. “Welcome, both of you. My name is Techno, I hope this is a language you both understand?” The man- Techno, says. “Oh, thank GOD.” Tommy replies all too quickly. “Yes! I understand what you’re saying!” Tubbo responds.</p><p>“One of my people told me you showed him a picture depicting four humans and a cat.” Techno explains. “Yes! I’m the young boy in the photo- and my friend Tommy is the cat! He was cursed into one, I only found out recently.” Tubbo explains, and Techno nods in response to that. </p><p>“I apologize if my people frightened you- we’ve certainly never seen a human transformed into a tree.” Techno states. “Oh, I can try to explain?” Tubbo asks, and Techno gives him the smallest of smiles. “No need. Watch this.” He responds, and with a snap of his fingers, a small berry grows from the tree that Tubbo’s been transformed into.</p><p>The guard at their side collects the berry, and hands it to Techno, who examines it carefully. “Well, you certainly are a good human atleast. You’re a truth seeker, very common from your family line.. Your name is Tubbo, and you are a boy with a passion for life itself.” Techno explains. </p><p>“You certainly care about Tommy very much- and he’s certainly interesting in his own right-” “I am?” Tommy chimes in quickly, interrupting Techno, who looks mildly annoyed at being interrupted before he continues. “Yes, you are. Protector of gates. Very interesting indeed.” Techno states.</p><p>“I see something else.. a world no one else should be able to see. All except for one person..” Techno adds, examining the berry closer. “What do you mean ‘except for one person’? The ram monster?” Tubbo asks. “You shouldn’t be here, Tubbo. That’s about all I can tell you in regards to that.” Techno responds.</p><p>“I see.. but will you help me leave?” Tubbo asks, and Techno shakes his head. “I’m afraid I can’t. It’s too dangerous for me and my people if we do. You shouldn’t have ever been made aware of this world’s existence.” Techno explains carefully. </p><p>“Surely there must be some better way- I’m not dead, am I?” Tubbo asks, and Techno raises an eyebrow at that. “Dead? Surely not, what do you mean by that?” He asks in return. “You know, like when you no longer exist? That’s what being dead is!” Tubbo states. “Besides, I shouldn’t be a tree! That’s not normal!” He adds.</p><p>“Tubbo, you have much to learn.” Techno states. “Death.. death is nothing more than the absence of love. Once you can’t feel love anymore, you die. Even if your body still walks.” He explains, and then he turns his head to Tommy. </p><p>“Tommy, right? What do you think? Do you think you guys should go home?” Techno asks, and Tommy looks back to Tubbo nervously, before turning to Techno. “..I don’t know. It doesn’t matter where I end up that much. But I want Tubbo to be happy, and if Tubbo will be happiest back home, then yeah, I want to go home.” Tommy responds.</p><p>“..I was meaning to ask. Are you the king of this land?” Tommy asks, and Techno gives a small chuckle in response. “Yes, I am. I am the king of Ithersta.” He responds. “Please, Techno.. Will you help us go home?” Tubbo asks. “The berry told me your story.. Why do you want to go home so bad?” Techno asks in turn. “You don’t exactly have much to go back to.”</p><p>“There are many reasons.. but the biggest one is my cousin, Bad. I think he’s very worried about me, so I want him to know I am okay.” Tubbo explains. “Things have been so confusing! And I want to be somewhere I feel at home.” He adds.</p><p>“There are things I cannot do for you.. but I will help you, the best I can. I can lead you to the door that will take you home, but you are the one who must walk through it. First and foremost, though, you need to be able to walk and talk on my land.” Techno states carefully. “I’m afraid I can’t bring your human body back, though. Only the Great Wizard can do that.” He adds. </p><p>“But I’ll explain that after the procedure. First: Our language. Eat this.” Techno states, and he conjures up a berry and levitates it to Tubbo’s mouth, who eats it carefully. “Your ears and tongue will be able to understand us, now.” He explains. “But your eyes won’t. So, I’m afraid you won’t be able to read our books.” He adds.</p><p>“I can ask if I need to!” Tubbo responds gratefully. “Do you understand me now?” The guard asks. “Yes, I can! And you sound so kind! Ah, this is great.” Tubbo responds with a grin. “What about me?” Tommy asks. “I didn’t get a fruit!” He adds, crossing his arms.</p><p>“You won’t need one, you’re special Tommy. I don’t know who turned you into a cat, but you can utilize it for yourself. This land is based on fragrances and sound. You’ll be able to understand quickly.” Techno explains with a smile.</p><p>“Techno.. do you know why I became a tree?” Tubbo asks. “I do, but I don’t think I’m the one who should explain it.” Techno responds. “Now, it’s time for the procedure- are you afraid of heights?” He asks. “..It depends on the height, I’ll be honest.” Tubbo responds.</p><p>Techno snorts. “Good luck.” He turns to the side, looking up the stairs. “Bring him upstairs.” He instructs, turning to the side, and a tall beetle guard walks in and lifts up Tubbo. “Wait, what’s gonna happen?” Tubbo asks. “You’ll be getting arms and legs.”</p><p>“It’ll be alright, Tubbo. I’ll wait for you, okay?” Tommy reassures. “Okay..” Tubbo responds nervously, and soon enough the beetle guard brings him out the room. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The beetle guard carried Tubbo out to a hill on a cliff, before leaving him there in the silence. It was rather anxiety-wracking, Tubbo thought.</p><p>The silence was broken by the sound of flapping wings in the distance- getting closer.</p><p>The mysterious winged entity landed beside him, and Tubbo looked up to see a blonde haired man who looks like a mix between a human and a axolotl standing over him, cream off-white wings that were pink at the tips protruded from his back. </p><p>“Heya.” The man says with a small wave. “My name’s Philza- you can just call me Phil- and I’ll be your doctor for this procedure.” Phil explains. “I take it you’re my emergency case, then?” Phil asks, but Tubbo only looks in awe. “Your wings are so pretty!” Tubbo says excitedly, and Phil smiles. “Is that so? I’m glad you think so.” </p><p>“I’m sorry if I say anything out of line- I’m still registering that all of this is real.” Tubbo explains. “My name is Tubbo! I’m a human boy.. Techno sent me here so I could have arms and legs!” He adds. “Yeah, I should be able to help you with that- although I’m not surprised Techno sent you to me.” Phil chuckles.</p><p>“Do you do this a lot?” Tubbo asks. “Not this specifically, no, but I’m good at what I do, and I’m much better at handling people than Techno is, I think the last time was many years ago..” Phil notes. “What happened then?” Tubbo asks. “A boy about your age was stranded here.” Phil responds, but shakes his head. </p><p>“..We’ll have to travel a bit to get you your limbs. Are you ready to enter the claws of the beast?” Phil asks. “What beast?” Tubbo asks, and Phil grins. “Me! I’m the beast, come along then.” Phil says, lifting Tubbo up in his arms and flying elsewhere.</p><p>Phil brings him to a floating island with a pool of pink water, a waterfall of the same water coming from elsewhere, Phil gently sets Tubbo down in the water. “Here we are!” Phil states with a smile, sitting down beside the water. “This place is so pretty! It’s nice and peaceful..” Tubbo notes. </p><p>“Thank you! This is my own little spot- my home away from home if you will.” Phil explains. “It was created by the spirit of the Great Valokas. This water you see here? It’s the purest kind there is.” He adds thoughtfully. “Oh, wow! Really? That sounds amazing! But uh, if I may ask.. who is the the Great Valokas?” Tubbo asks in response.</p><p>“You’ve never heard of the Five Realities, I take it?” Phil notes. “Well, he is the king of the First Reality.. A long time ago, he was in a war against the Darkness and fell in battle. His heart was broken because he ended up all alone- but he came to Ithersta, and his blood turned the water pink- and that’s why it’s pure- but it’s a bit of a long story.” Phil finishes.</p><p>“That sounds like a really grand story, I’ll admit it! Although I’ll be honest, I didn’t know there were other realities.” Tubbo responds. “I see.. So, I must ask.. how are you here, then? What brought you to Ithersta?” Phil asks. </p><p>“My bestest friend in the whole world, Tommy, and I were on our way back home.. I was so happy to have him back by my side again, but then we fell.. The big monster that follows me did it, I think- he broke the bridge out from under me! He wants me dead!” Tubbo explains. “I.. I just wish I knew why this was happening to me.”</p><p>“Who would like to see you dead? That sounds awful..” Phil states. “Yeah.. I’d rather not talk about it.” Tubbo notes. “But uh, Phil? Do you know why I became a tree?” He asks, and Phil nods. “Sometimes our wishes are so strong, that they manifest themselves and come true.. You wanted to stay alive.” Phil responds thoughtfully.</p><p>“Your human body was destroyed, but you wanted to keep being Tubbo! You wanted to keep your life. So you took on this form to maintain your memories.” Phil explains. “Although, this is the first time I’ve seen a human using a tree as a chrysalis of sorts.” He adds.</p><p>Phil’s expression turns somber. “But unfortunately, it’s dangerous for you to be here right now. Our land is vulnerable now..” He states, trailing off. “I couldn’t ever guess that I could do something like that. But, Phil? How? I didn’t- I don’t know how I could’ve done this.” Tubbo says. “You didn’t know what you were doing? Hm.. Let me try and explain.” Phil responds.</p><p>“When you came here to Ithersta, you opened a door between your reality, and ours. And since the door has been opened, other creatures of unknown intent could come through, and if that happens, the balance of everything could be tainted.” Phil explains carefully. “And there is only one I can think of who would try to poison this reality..” He adds.</p><p>“The horned monster.. They call him the Terrible Black.” Phil states, and his hands clench into fists at his side as tears threaten to form. “I can’t see this happen again.. I can’t.” He whispers in a desperate tone. “Oh, please don’t be sad! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean for this to happen, Phil..” Tubbo says, unsure of what to do. </p><p>Phil wipes his own tears with a smile. “You haven’t done anything wrong. You’re a good kid, Tubbo- and very special. Let’s see to getting you some arms and legs, okay?” He says, bouncing back from it. “Okay..” Tubbo responds, hoping that he truly hasn’t upset the man.</p><p>Phil holds out his arms. “Soldier of the sun, spirit of the water.. give Tubbo his arms and legs!” Phil enchants, and Tubbo closes his eyes as a pink glow emanates around him, when he opens them, he has arms and legs, and his hair has manifested as leaves. Phil smiles. “How do you feel, Tubbo from Ithersta?” He asks.</p><p>“I feel great!” Tubbo says excitedly, stretching out his arms. “I’m happy you’re happy, I told you we could fix it. This water is perfect for that!” Phil explains. “..Do you think it could fix my parents?” Tubbo asks hopefully, and Phil raises an eyebrow in confusion. “Fix them? What’s wrong with them?” He asks back.</p><p>Tubbo shakes his head. <em> It wouldn’t work, and I don’t want to upset Phil! </em>“It’s nothing!” Tubbo counters, waving him off. “Thank you very much for helping me. You’re probably the best doctor I’ve ever had.” He laughs. </p><p>“I had another doctor, Eret..  He was young, but.. but he just seemed off to me.” Tubbo says, wrapping himself in his arms. “I don’t think he had ill intentions, he was probably just following the rules.” Phil suggests. “It’s time to bring you back to the station, are you ready?” He asks. “Yes!” Tubbo says, and Phil lets Tubbo fly on his back.</p><p>“Show Techno what a nice Itherstian you’ve become, why don’t you?” Phil says with a smile, gently nudging him back towards the door. “Thank you again! I hope I get to introduce you to Tommy!” Tubbo calls over his shoulder excitedly. “That sounds fun, I’ll see you soon, okay?” Phil calls back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo walks back in the room and waves. “I’m back!” He calls, and Techno turns away from Tommy with a small eye roll to face him. “Well, I’m glad to see it went well.” Techno says with a small smile. “Phil is incredible! And the magic with the water was amazing!” Tubbo responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seemed rather sad near the end though.. he talked about a lot of things and they were hard to understand.” Tubbo notes, and Techno hums in response. “Phil will be fine- I know what he probably mentioned to you.” He states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno then reaches up to the large branch-like horns adorning his head and plucks a small flower growing from them, handing it to Tubbo, who smiles as he examines the flower carefully. “Don’t worry about it, okay, kid? We do have our own problems, but they’re nothing you need to worry about.” Techno states.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More importantly, let’s talk about getting you both home.” Techno says. “Yeah! I think you mentioned a ‘Great Wizard’?” Tubbo responds. “Yeah, you’ll be needing his help to get your human body back- and he also has the stones that will open the door that sends you home.” Techno explains.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t exactly mentioned where this wizard is. This place is so confusing.” Tommy huffs, butting into the conversation. “You haven’t even left the castle, yet you wish to know everything? Your patience- or lack there of, is a wonder.” Techno shoots back without even blinking. “The Great Wizard lives on the, appropriately named, Great Mountain Kotrem. We haven’t seen him for a while though, probably off doing who knows what.” He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once you find him though, everything’ll likely figure itself out from there.” Techno adds quickly. “Why haven’t you been looking for him?” Tubbo asks. “We don’t necessarily need him for spells or potions, as he’s not the only one with magic here. His main task is to protect the stones that open the door.” Techno explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, the stones are like.. keys, then? And where is this mountain you mentioned?” Tubbo asks again. “Try asking around. Follow the signs, and you’ll probably figure it out.” Techno states. “I have to go- but I’ll be back to help with opening the door. Have a nice time here in Ithersta- and good luck with finding the Wizard.” He adds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Phil pops by the window, and Techno hops on his back and the two head off elsewhere. “Woah! Did you see that guy, Tommy? That’s Phil! He’s the guy who helped me!” Tubbo explains, waving out the window- although he’s not sure if they actually see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He certainly looks interesting.. Oh yeah! Here’s your bag.” Tommy responds, handing it to him. “Thank you but uh- Did you see the medicine anywhere?” Tubbo asks. “I don’t think so.. maybe they’re on the other side of the lake with your clothes?” Tommy responds with a shrug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo hums. “Well, no matter. We have other things to tend to- like finding this wizard guy.” He states, and the two leave the throne room to start checking things out. They pass by a hallway where the beetle guard is standing. “Excuse me, what’s here?” Tubbo asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The library, but it’s closed right now. Come back in fall or winter- that’s when it’ll be open.” The guard explains. “..Hey, are you the talking tree I took to see Philza?” He asks. “Yep, that’s me! He gave me arms and legs!” Tubbo responds with a grin. “Well, I hope to see you here when the library is open.” The guard says, and Tubbo waves him farewell, as Tommy is practically dragging him out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep walking, until they reach crossroads. There’s a sign with symbols marking the directions of areas. A sign for the castle and it’s library in the way they came from, what is definitely the way to the mountain, and the way to what looks to be a market.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They follow the arrow to the mountain, and find another fork in the roads, with a tree standing between the two directions. There seems to be a color-coded clock of sorts in the middle of the tree, but no numbers on it. “Well, that’s weird.” Tommy notes. “There’s a lever, but it seems to be broken..” Tubbo points out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They keep walking to the right, passing by what appears to be a grasshopper man sitting under a lemon tree. They find a strange building, but what’s more interesting is that those light spirits he keeps seeing- a group of them, are gathered together, having a ritual of some kind, and all but one of the light spirits is wearing a mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy is silent in awe beside him, and Tubbo breaks the silence. “Woah.. You’re like the faeries in my books!” He exclaims. “The purest of all feelings.. the light of all material.. We are Valokas, watch carefully, a young Valokas is about to receive the shield.” One of them says. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So they’re Valokas then. Good to know!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the Valokas shouts something neither Tommy nor Tubbo understand, and then the aforementioned young Valokas puts on the mask. Once they do, they all start leaving. “Hey wait, where are you going?” Tubbo asks. “We are off to continue our paths of life.” The Valokas who explained before says. “May freedom be with you, dear friend.” They add. “Wait! But I want to know things!” Tubbo pleads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you do. Your journey towards the truth is an immense one- but you are too fragile to face it right now.. and too strong to let it go.” The Valokas states, and then they leave. “But I..” Tubbo stammers as tears well up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey..” Tommy starts, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “I know it’s confusing- trust me, I want the truth as much as you do- but no matter what- we’ll be together. We have to keep going..” He says, giving Tubbo a comforting smile. “You’re right.. no matter what, we’ll be together.” Tubbo repeats back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two head back to the left, and see a sign pointing upwards, and they follow it to find the mountain, although they find nothing of interest. “It feels like something should be here..” Tubbo says, crossing his arms. “Maybe we oughta head to town and ask around there?” Tommy suggests. “Yeah, let’s do that!” Tubbo responds and the two head back down the mountain to investigate further.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo and Tommy walk to town, finding alot of other bug and tree people around. They walk up to what appears to be a clock merchant. “Hello! What are you up to?” Tubbo asks. “Working on my clock.” The plant man replies. “Well uh, I’m looking for the Great Wizard, would you know anything about that?” Tubbo asks.</p><p>“I’m afraid the only thing I can tell you is Mountain Kotrem opens in the wintertime, otherwise it’s just a normal mountain. I know everything there is to know about clocks, however.” He explains. “I don’t have time to wait for winter! Tec- The king, told me that the Wizard would be in Mountain Kotrem!” Tubbo exclaims.</p><p>“You don’t need to wait for winter! Time is an infinitely layered reality. Have you seen the big clock on the tree? That’s what you’re looking for.” The man explains. “Well, we did see it, but it was broken!” Tubbo explains. “A broken clock? Well that’s no good. Tell you what, if you can pay me, I’ll see to fixing this clock.” The man responds.</p><p>“But how will I pay you? I don’t have anything.” Tubbo notes. “I’m sure a kid as smart as you can get your hands on a gold coin- I only need one.” The man responds. “Come back when you have it!” </p><p>So, Tubbo and Tommy keep searching, eventually coming across a snail person with a gameboard- and a bag of golden coins beside them. <em> Jackpot! </em> “Hey, if I play with you, will I get one of those coins?” Tubbo asks. “Yes, come along to war, now. You play as the Kamalas, I play as the Valokas.” The snail explains. “First to place three figures in a line wins, simple as that!”</p><p>They tie the first game they do, and Tubbo wins the second, but they play a few more times, because Tubbo suspects he’ll need more. “Yes! Thank you.” Tubbo says gratefully. “It’s no problem, and you’re welcome to come back if you want to play again.” The snail responds with a small wave, and Tubbo and Tommy return to the clockmaster. </p><p>“We’re back!” Tubbo calls, placing the coin on the counter. “I’d like you to fix the seasonal clock, please!” He requests. “Well done, well then let’s go see this clock.” The clockmaster calls, and he leads the two back down the path they went to find the tree.</p><p>“I see what you mean now by the clock being broken.” The clockmaster notes, fiddling with it. “But you can fix it, can’t you?” Tubbo asks. “Of course I can! Just a moment..” The seasons flash by super quickly, before settling back to the current one. “It seems someone was tampering with the clock.. Truly despicable.” The clockmaster huffs.</p><p>“Winter, Mountain Kotrem, the Kamalas.. There’s a number of things they could have in mind..” He grumbles. “This is so confusing to me, what are the Kamalas?” Tommy asks. “Yeah, I don’t understand what the Kamalas are, either..” Tubbo notes.</p><p>“They’re the dark creatures, they work for Schlatt- the horned beast known as the Terrible Black.” The clockmaster explains, and Tubbo tenses up. <em> Is it him? So that’s his name.. </em> “It doesn’t surprise me Schlatt wants the stones, what I simply cannot understand is <em> why. </em>They don’t benefit him or his kingdom.” The clockmaster notes. “Plus, the stones are in wintertime..”</p><p>“Excuse me, but uh, is Schlatt a tall man with a dark colored suit and big ram horns?” Tubbo asks. “You know him?” The clockmaster asks back. “Yes, I’m pretty sure he’s the reason me and my friend Tommy are here- I’m supposed to be human.” Tubbo explains.</p><p>The clockmaster smiles. “Ah, I understand your motivations now. Well, the clock is fixed, but even better, here’s this.” He hands Tubbo a small device, designed similarly to the clock. “It’s a remote control, so you can get things done easier.” The clockmaster explains, and Tubbo beams. “Thank you!”</p><p>“Now that we have this remote we can go see the wizard, Tubbo! Let’s go!” Tommy shouts in delight, grabbing Tubbo’s arm and running off towards the mountain again, stopping at the foot of it. Tubbo holds out the remote, and flips it a few times, watching as the seasons change around them, when they get to winter, the building at the foot of the mountain is gone entirely.</p><p>“That’s.. uh.. interesting. But this is very cool!” Tommy says, grinning. “Yeah.. Let’s go up the mountain now!” Tubbo responds, and the two head back up the mountain, finding where there was one a cliffside now is an opening. “..I think that might be what we need.” Tubbo states plainly. “No kidding.” </p><p>The two walk in, and find a older man- he looks similar to Techno- although the branch horns are much smaller and his hair is a more natural brown. “Excuse me, sir? Are you the Great Wizard?” Tubbo calls from the doorway. “King Techno said you could help us?” </p><p>The man turns to face them, and a huge grin is on his face. “Hello, hello, hello! Indeed, that’s me! The name’s Hbomb, how can I help you?” The man- Hbomb, says. “I need to borrow the stones to open a door so me and my friend Tommy can go home!” Tubbo explains. “Yeah, we need your help, big man!” Tommy adds, crossing his arms. </p><p>Hbomb frowns. “About that.. The stones are uh, missing? I don’t quite remember where they went.” He explains. “Everytime ‘they’ seek, I hide.. and when I hide, I forget. So then they’re unable to be found.” Tubbo blinks. “Do you mean they as in like.. the shadows?” He asks.</p><p>“I just want to know the biggest question of all.. how on earth does this blasted rabbit do it??” Hbomb asks, waving a stuffed rabbit around. “I saw a human do it once.. the rabbit came out of a hat. A completely empty hat..” He muses. “It’s so confusing because if the ‘nothing’ exists, then nothing exists! But if ‘nothing’ exists, then there is no ‘nothing’!” He groans.</p><p>Tubbo and Tommy stare at each other in confusion.</p><p>“Sir? Hbomb?” Tubbo starts, and Hbomb blinks before he realizes, quickly snapping back. “Oh, right! Sorry, sorry. I got a little ahead of myself. You want the stones, right? I made a spell so that no one could ever find them. The black shadows- the Kamalas, they try to steal them all the time, you see!” Hbomb explains</p><p>“That’s great and all, but we need these stones to get home!” Tommy says. “And I understand! So let’s see.. I do remember the four riddles that go with the stones..” Hbomb responds. “And that’ll surely unlock my memory! I can tell you about five items- and those items are the stones in their layered reality! Then I can do the rest from there..” He explains.</p><p>Hbomb waves his hand, a star is inscripted into the ground. “Boys, I present to you the Star of Ithersta! The greatest Guide of The Sky!” Hbomb exclaims. “Wow! That’s really cool! But uh, where are the riddles?” Tubbo asks. “I’ll give them to you now in the language of ‘Everything’..” Hbomb responds.</p><p>“The answer will always be a single item. Place the item on the Star with it’s corresponding symbol, after that, I’ll be able to show you where the stones are!” Hbomb explains, and then hands Tubbo a paper that has the riddles written down and readable. “Okay, thank you! Also uh, King Techno told me you can make me human again?” Tubbo asks.</p><p>“Your curiosity reminds me of an old friend, shame he hasn’t come back and visited us in a while, probably busy looking after others, Phil taught him well..” Hbomb rambles. “But yes, that’s true! I barely remember how to do it, though.. Perhaps I can help you once we find the first stone? It might bring back my memory of it..” He responds, wondering aloud.</p><p>“Just try and figure out the riddles and everything should work out fine!” Hbomb says, grin unfaltering. “Will I need anything special to become human again?” Tubbo asks. “You should get your clothes if you can, other than that, you should be good! Now uh.. I have to get back to this rabbit.” Hbomb says, turning back to it, and Tommy and Tubbo leave him to it.</p><p>They have a lot to do. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo sit outside, having switched back to spring so they aren’t freezing, and look over the four riddles.</span>
</p><p>
  <em><span>-I’m cold as I am, but if you use me, I’ll be burning hard.<br/></span>-I’m shiny as the sun but I’ll never burn you. Perhaps a sour smile I’ll get you.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Flow, flow cold blooded son. Let your body dance through the rising stream.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>-Light and hollow, I’m the freedom of birds and the pen of men. </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That second one.. shiny as the sun, sour smile.. A lemon?” Tubbo suggests. “I think that grasshopper man we saw earlier was under a lemon tree. He adds. “Yeah, I think you’re right. Let’s go see him!” Tommy responds, and they head down the mountain to greet the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo waves as he walks over to him. “Hello! What are you up to?” He asks. “Currently? I’m smelling this flower. But in the long term, I’m waiting for summer! When the lemons grow.” The man answers. “We use them for a lot of things, we sell them at the bar that opens in autumn. When it opens, you should come visit! There’s an awesome dancer.” He explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Sounds fun. We might stop by the bar in autumn, then.” Tubbo says, and the two head away from the man. Tubbo then looks to Tommy, who nods. They switch the season to summer, and the grasshopper man is now collecting the lemons in a basket. “Can we have one of the lemons?” Tubbo asks. “I’m afraid not, we need all the lemons our basket can carry.” The man explains. “Oh, okay..” Tubbo answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay Tubbo, watch this.” Tommy says, he switches the season to autumn, the basket is there, but the man isnt, so Tommy uses the knife they already had to put a hole in the basket. “Oh my God, Tommy.” Tubbo deadpans. “Hey, if it works, it works!” Tommy grins, setting it back to summer. When the man leaves with the lemons, one falls out. “And it works! Hell yeah!” Tommy shouts, pumping his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s one down.. now we have to figure out the rest.” Tubbo says. “Hey, maybe we should see what’s at the top of the mountain?” Tommy suggests. “Oh yeah, we didn’t check what was past the cave!” Tubbo notes, so the two quickly head up the mountain to check.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two freeze as they see what looks to be a person with dark red wings fighting off kamalas, before landing somewhere else down below. “Oh God.” Tommy says. “We should- we should go find them..” Tommy stammers. “Yeah.. Hey, Tommy? Can you promise me something..?” Tubbo starts. “What is it?” Tommy asks. </span>
  <span>“Can you promise me we’ll always be on the same side..?” Tubbo pleads. “Of course, we’re best friends, no matter what.” Tommy says. “Now, let’s go find whoever that was fighting the kamalas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They look around for a while, but when they check the clock tree, they find him, collapsed and wounded at the base of the tree. Long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, red horns and bat wings- then the person shifts form, and Tubbo’s eyes widen. “Phil..?” He stammers, Phil opens his eyes, looking up at Tubbo in shock, before quickly flying away, leaving a dark red feather behind. “Wait, Phil!” Tubbo shouts after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another form.. and he looked really badly hurt..” Tubbo notes worriedly. “He’s a doctor isn’t he? He should be able to heal himself.. hopefully.” Tommy responds. “He lost a feather.. This is probably the fourth item from the list of riddles, right?” Tubbo says, looking the feather over before checking the list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo immediately slaps his forehead after rereading the list of riddles. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy looks over. “What?” He asks. “The first one on the list. Cold normally, but burning when used. Matches. We have those.” Tubbo explains. “Ah.” Tommy notes. “What do you think the last one is?” He asks. “I think it’s a fish, but we need to find a fishing rod.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They explore to the left of the tree, and sure enough, they find a fishing rod- but it’s broken. “We need to take this back to town, I’m sure someone there can help us fix this.” Tubbo notes. But on their way back to town, they find a group of kamalas, the one in the center more monstrous than the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what the fuck.” Tommy says. “Tubbo, I have what you want.” The center one says, and Tubbo’s mother appears beside them. “No..” Tubbo stammers. “That’s not my mother.. she’s dead. I know she’s dead. As much as I wish she wasn’t..” He says, crying into his hands. The kamalas shout at him, and the seasons switch rapidly before going back, and then they’re gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo, hey, buddy, they’re gone.. it’s okay.” Tommy tells him gently, and Tubbo looks up to see that he’s right. “Let’s go to town, okay?” Tommy says, and leads the way back, and the two approach the smith in town. “Excuse me, we found this fishing rod, but it’s broken.. can you fix it?” Tommy asks. “The hook is missing to this rod.” The smith notes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. can you make us one?” Tommy asks, then pulls some gold coins out of their bag. “We have coins, if you take those.” He states. “Yes, these will do. Here’s your hook.” The smith says, handing him one, but there fishing rod also lacks a line, so they need to fix that, too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop keep on the other side of the path has thread and cloth. “Excuse me, we need thread to fix this fishing rod, may we have some?” Tubbo asks. “You need a thread for fishing line then? Yes, I can do that. Don’t worry about coins, it’s on the house.” The shop keep says with a smile. “Thank you!” Tubbo responds, and, after putting the fishing rod together, they head to the river at the crossroads leading to the castle to fish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s everything, right?” Tommy says. “Assuming our guesses have been correct, I believe so! Let’s return to Hbomb.” Tubbo responds with a grin, and the two set the season to winter and head back up the mountain. “Hbomb! We’re back with everything!” Tubbo calls. “Is that so? Place everything on the star, then.” Hbomb responds, not looking up from his science.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo places the four items down quickly, and the star glows. Hbomb looks over. “Ooh, yes! This looks to be a moment of victory for us, well done!” Hbomb says with a grin. “So we can bring the stones back, right?” Tubbo says. “Indeed, we start with fire..” Hbomb says, raising the match into the air with his magic and striking it alight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kotrem is awake, waiting for you at the top of the mountain. He has my wizard hat, you know? Bring it to me, if you please.” Hbomb states. “..Your hat?” Tommy asks. “Yes! The stones are hiding in my wizard tools. Very efficient.” Hbomb responds. “It’s also helping my memory to come back, so once you have the hat, return to me, okay?” He explains. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo return to the mountain’s peak, surprised to find the stone structure they saw prior’s eyes open. “Who dares awake me?” They ask. “Oh! Well uh, I’m Tubbo, and this is Tommy.” Tubbo explains. “And.. are you Kotrem?” He asks. “Yes! Do you know what that name means?” Kotrem asks back. “I’m afraid not, no.” Tubbo responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means ‘born in heaven’, I used to be a star!” Kotrem explains. “Ooh, that’s cool! But uh, we’re here to get the hat on your head, if you don’t mind..?” Tubbo asks. “Well, you could, but, I need something to cover my top, or bad things will happen, my partner used to cover me, but then she left.” Kotrem states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we find her and get her to come back, will you let us have the hat?” Tubbo asks. “Yes, of course! I recall her saying she wanted to become an island, so she’s presumably on the water, good luck!” Kotrem says, and the two descend to look for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before they can get anywhere though. They find a group of people that look human, but only barely. Several children, and a tall person with long hair. “Will you people just leave us alone? Holy shit.” Tommy states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you are alone, I can be your new mother.. and take care of you.” The tall person says. “No! You’re a very scary demon! I want nothing to do with you!” Tubbo shouts, and then they vanish. “Why do these things always happen to us.” Tubbo groans. “I don’t know. Let’s keep looking, there was a boat where we found the fishing rod, so let’s go out onto the water and see if we can find the island.” Tommy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two return to the water, hopping into the boat and sailing out. They find a small island, and a stone structure on top of it, Kotrem’s partner, presumably. “Excuse me?” Tubbo asks, and her eyes open. “Miss, we have a message for you.” Tubbo explains. “Oh, you are messengers?” She asks. “Yep, messengers.. of love!” Tubbo says, to which Tommy rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We want you to return to your husband- may you please tell us what happened?” Tubbo asks. “Well, he used to be so warm.. but recently, he’d gotten cold.. He used to always make me a flower- a warm red flower! But no flower came up, so I’d had enough and I left.” She explains. “Well, miss, if we find this flower, will you come back?” Tommy asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I will, but only if you find it! It’s meant to grow at the bottom of the mountain.” She says. “Okay, we’ll find it, I promise!” Tubbo responds, and the two row back to search. “There’s no flower here right now.. so maybe it’s another season?” Tubbo suggests. “Yeah, let’s check.” Tommy notes, and the two flip through the seasons till they get to autumn, in which they find the flower, using the knife to collect it, and then they switch back to summer and head back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miss! We got your flower.” Tubbo calls, pulling it out to show her. “Oh! There it is! It’s the real thing! You are excellent messengers of love.” She says. “Your husband really misses you, ya know?” Tommy explains. “I bet he does.. I’ll see you two at the top of the mountain, in winter time.” She responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two return to winter and head up the mountain. The lovers are reunited. “Thank you for helping us, here’s the hat.” Kotrem states, and Tubbo takes it gratefully. “You’re welcome, and thank you for helping </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>in turn!” Tubbo responds, waving to them as he and Tommy head back to Hbomb.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, thank you! I can feel the knowledge starting to return to me, this is great!” Hbomb says with a grin. “Now, the gift from the soil.. the fruit!” He lifts the lemon with his magic. “Truly a great gift indeed.. allowing us to eat. It tells me.. my book of knowledge is hiding in the library, but where? Perhaps you two will be able to find it.” Hbomb states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! And there’s a password as well. ‘Your basic senses are easily manipulated, shut them down before learning’.” He explains. “Thank you, but uh, what the heck does it mean?” Tommy asks. “It means that we tend to let our understanding be manipulated, so we should use our common sense! We shouldn’t let other people have a say in what we think or believe!” Hbomb states. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I like that. And it’s always good to be curious.” Tubbo notes. “We’ll go get your book, then! See you.” Tubbo says, and the two leave. “The guy in front of the library said it opens in autumn or winter right? So..” Tubbo sets the season to autumn. “Let’s go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they walk into the castle, they freeze in place. Twin skeletons, with beanies. The boys who took Tommy. A horned person in a dark cloak. “Do you remember, Tubbo? You are a murderer.” Tommy looks to Tubbo, frozen in fear, and steps in front of him, gently placing his hands on his face. “Don’t listen to, or look at them. Just look at me, okay? You didn’t mean to kill them. You aren’t a bad person. You’re my best friend, and I care about you alot.” Tommy says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice of the cloaked person quiets down, and disappears entirely along with the skeletons. “Thanks, Tommy..” The two hug and recollect themselves, before Tubbo pulls away. “Let’s go to the library..” He says. “You ready, then?” Tommy asks. “Yeah.” Tubbo says with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they get there, the beetle guard asks for the password. “‘Your eyes and ears are limited sensors.. shut them down before learning’, right?” Tubbo says. “Correct, and why is that?” The guard asks. “Because then we can see, and fully open ourselves to knowledge.” Tubbo says, and the guard nods. “Correct! You may enter, have fun.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Inside, there’s a few people, like a couple vegetable people, and a dragonfly man. They also see a machine with a lever in the center of the room, so Tubbo tries to use the lever, but to no avail. “You’ll need to unlock the machine to use it.” The vegetable person to the left of them explains. “Unlock?” Tommy asks. “Yeah, with the buttons on the machine. It’s the Dream lock.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dream? I swear I’ve heard that name before.” Tubbo says. “Of course you have, it’s Dream! We’ve all heard a lot about him, he’s quite the entity. Apparently he made that lock just for fun!” They say. “For fun? That sounds fair enough, I wanna try and unlock it!” Tubbo says with a grin. “I wish you the best of luck.” The vegetable person responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo look through a few of the books they can find, coming across one that seems to be Itherstan numbers, they look back at the puzzle, and it appears to be a fibonacci sequence. So after guessing around a bit with the different numbers they have at their disposal, they manage to figure it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After turning the lever a few times, a doll of a person wearing a white mask pops out holding a book, but neither of them can quite reach it, so Tubbo turns over to the dragonfly man. “Excuse me, I need the ladder to reach something.” He asks, but the dragonfly man simply raises an eyebrow. “I need it too.” He responds, and then turns away. “Oh.” Tubbo says plainly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy taps his shoulder. “Let’s just switch it to a season when it’s closed, and then we can use the ladder.” He whispers. “Why is it always illegal activity with you?” Tubbo whispers back. “To repeat myself, if it works, it works!” Tommy responds with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, they go to spring, and the library is empty, so Tubbo pushes the ladder over and goes up it to grab the book. Once they have it, they switch the season back to autumn, and make their way back to the mountain, at which point they change the season to winter and bring the book to Hbomb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your book, Hbomb! It was in the musical box with the doll!” Tubbo explains, and Hbomb nods wistfully. “Ah yes, the Dream lock.. I forgot about that. I’m sure it was fun. Now it’s time for the fish.” He repeats the process from the prior two times. “Swim back to your home, now..” Hbomb says, and a pool of water forms in the center of the star, from which the fish swims away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow! It was like you woke it up!” Tubbo says in awe, and even Tommy is excited. “Yep! And it was because I was able to remember! Cool, right? Now..” Hbomb pauses, seemingly in thought. “This is going to sound very silly, so stay with me. I need a pair of shoes, and they’re on the feet of the dancer at the bar.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we were planning on checking it out, so we can absolutely go check.” Tubbo says. “We’ll see you when we get it!” He adds, and the two head back down the mountain, switching it to Autumn. “Hello boys, where’s your ticket?” The bouncer asks. “Oh- we uh, we don’t have one?” Tubbo says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how? All Itherstans have a ticket, and you clearly look to be one.” The bouncer inquires. “Oh, well, I’m not, I’m afraid.” Tubbo explains. “Not a citizen? That’s new, but I’m afraid it’s too new for me. No ticket, no entry.”  The bouncer states.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Tubbo and Tommy leave, trying to find another way in, when some dislocated planks at the back where they saw the Valokas give way to reveal a hole. “Oh, Tommy! You could fit into this, couldn’t you? In your cat form.” Tubbo inquires, peeking through the hole. “I guess I could. Alright, let me see..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy switches forms. “See if you can get a ticket for me! Or..” Tubbo looks down at the faded exterminator card. “Maybe I can make one myself. But I need a reference!” Tubbo says. “You call me out for illegal activity one second and ask me to steal something the next.” Tommy huffs. “Please! Like you said, if it works, it works.” Tubbo says. “I’m going, I’m going..” Tommy responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inside, Tommy finds many bug people, a dancing mantis is on the stage, so he figures that must be the dancer in question, but first they must figure out how to get the shoes. He also sees the grasshopper man from before manning the bar. A bee person near the entrance passes out, and Tommy can only roll his eyes. They left their ticket on the table so he nabs it before heading back out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Tommy shows Tubbo the ticket, Tubbo quickly draws a ticket for both of them, bringing it to the bouncer. “Will this do?” Tubbo asks. “..You drew it yourself, right?” The bouncer asks. “..Well, yes. But we weren’t invited, so I figured I should invite us myself!” Tubbo explains, and the bouncer nods. “I see, well, that works. Head on in!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes scan the room. “Oh, there is so much going on here.” He says. “I know, right?” Tommy responds. “That bee over there is where the original ticket came from if you want to return it, just act natural.” He whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo walks up to the bee. “Excuse me, I saw this on the floor, is it yours?” He asks. “Yes, thank you.” The bee answers before going back to their drink, and Tubbo returns back to Tommy with a thumbs up. “Nailed it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey you two! Glad you could make it.” The grasshopper man says. “Yes! Hello. Uh.. We need the dancer’s shoes- it’s for something important. But we don’t know how to get them?” Tubbo asks. “Ah, you like to dance? He’s a very good dancer, you know. I’ve never seen him fall. He follows the rhythm so well!” The man states. “I see..” Tubbo responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They go through the other seasons till they end up in spring when the bar is closed. “You getting used to the life of crime, Tubbo?” Tommy asks. “Yes, I guess I am.” Tubbo says. “Let’s mess with the music so there’s no way he can keep up.” Tommy responds with a grin. They open a panel of the piano, finding a metronome, and they fiddle with it till it goes very fast. “Perfect.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mantis dancer tries to keep up, to no avail, falling down rather quickly, and a curtain falls over him, but Tubbo grabs his shoes. “Let’s get out of here. It’s very overwhelming.” He notes, and the two leave to get back to Hbomb.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“We got your shoes.” Tubbo says. “Ah, thank you. Now, onto the feather..” Hbomb notes, but pauses as intrigue takes over his expression. “This feather belongs to Phil.” He states. “Yes, it does. He was injured when we saw him. I think he was fighting.” Tubbo explains. “That is very worrisome indeed.. but he has the pink water, so he should be fine, no need to worry.” Hbomb responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now.. you’ve seen the big mechanical Valokas doll, right? My wand is there. We’ll resume once you have it, I think I’ve figured out my rabbit science..” Hbomb notes with a hum, and the two leave him to it and go to see the doll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a lot of levers, and they fiddle around with it till they can grab the wand, and then once they’ve got it, they return back to Hbomb. “We got your wand!” Tubbo says. “Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant, thank you.” Hbomb responds. “Now, I can’t let you </span>
  <em>
    <span>borrow </span>
  </em>
  <span>the stones, per se.. but I will place them on the lock! But you, you are the one who must open the door, Tubbo.” He adds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t go home looking like a tree person, I imagine, so go find your clothes and come back. I trust you remember where they are.” Hbomb states. “Yeah, I do, we’ll go run there and grab them!” Tubbo responds, and he and Tommy speedily head back down the mountain and take the boat to where his clothes were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My pill bottle isn’t anywhere here, huh..” Tubbo notes as he grabs his stuff. “Maybe you lost them? Who knows, you might find them later.” Tommy responds. “Yeah.. well, we have my clothes, so let’s go!”  Tubbo says, and the two quickly return to Hbomb. “Alright, this works, stand in the center of the star, okay, Tubbo?” Hbomb explains. “Got it.” Tubbo says, getting into place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about your form- your true form, and concentrate..” Hbomb instructs. and Tubbo lifts off the ground as a blue glow emits from the center of the star. “Bring these elements together, and find the path to your true essence. Become Tubbo the human!” Tubbo rapidly shifts between his forms, before ending up as human, to which he collapses on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh dear..” Hbomb says worriedly, crouching beside him. “You okay?” He asks. Tubbo groans as he sits up. “Yeah, I’m fine..” Hbomb quickly helps him up. “Thank you so much for helping us! You truly are a great wizard, hah.” Tubbo says. “Now, we need to go see Techno, so he can show us the door, right?” He adds. “Correct! Let’s go.” Hbomb responds, and the three walk there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terribly sorry I couldn’t be of more help.” Hbomb apologizes with a sheepish expression. “You were able to lead us in the right direction, and you were able to turn me back into a human! You have nothing to apologize for. You’re very kind.” Tubbo says with a grateful smile. “I’m glad you think so, I’m not the best at working with others, actually..” Hbomb admits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Techno, Phil, and..” He pauses. “..someone I’m sure you’ll meet later, if you haven’t already, they’re basically my only friends.” Hbomb explains. “I see..” Tubbo responds, but as they walk through the castle, he freezes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Tubbo is on his own, Hbomb and Tommy have disappeared. Tubbo sees what looks like himself, wearing a dark suit, and horns have sprouted from his head. Tears of red run down his eyes. In one hand, he has a knife, in the other hand, he has what looks like a plush of Tommy’s cat form.  “Everything’s fine..” His doppelganger states. “It feels like heaven.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you..?” Tubbo stammers. “Leave Tommy alone!” He pleads. “You can’t recognize your true self, can you? And this time, no one is around to help you.” His doppelganger states with a sharp grin. “We’ll kill the traitors, and, well, Tommy is one.” He adds. “No! Tommy is no traitor! He promised- he promised he’d stay by my side.” Tubbo shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our parents promised to take care of us too, didn’t they?” The doppelganger shoots back. “Stop talking as if you’re me! You’re not! Leave my friend alone!” Tubbo cries. “Please, God, just leave me alone! I didn’t do anything!” He shouts, curling up to his knees on the floor and sobbing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo? Hey, Tubbo, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Tubbo opens his eyes, Hbomb is staring at him with a worried expression, Tommy is sat beside him. “Huh..?” He says aloud. “You froze up, and you were shouting and crying as if someone was trying to hurt Tommy.” Hbomb explains. “Oh.. I- I might be imagining things, or something is very wrong with me.. Maybe the doctors were right..” Tubbo responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not crazy.” Techno says from behind Hbomb and Tommy. “You’re a child who’s gone through things no child should ever have to go through, and facing things no human- child or otherwise, has faced before. It’s a lot to take in. You might be stressed, yes, but crazy? No.” Techno explains. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so scared that I’ve done, or am going to do, something awful.” Tubbo says. “You haven’t done anything wrong, Tubbo. I’ve been here by your side, and I know you didn’t do anything wrong before, and I’m not going to let you do anything wrong now.” Tommy says, holding out his arms, to which Tubbo starts crying in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you want to leave? I give you my word that you’ll be safe here.” Techno says. “I’ve been wondering that myself.. but I want to be able to tell my cousin that I am alright.” Tubbo says. “You hold a lot of potential- and power. I’m sure if you wish to find your way back to us, you will.” Techno says with a small smile. “And when that time comes, you’ll be able to do so without putting us at risk.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, let’s open the door so you two can get home.” Techno says, leading them to the room near the entrance. With a simple flick of his wrist, and a gateway appears. “Your turn, H.” Techno says, nodding his head in Hbomb’s direction. “If, or rather, when you return to us, I’ll make sure to make a magical home for you two.” Hbomb says with a grin, then does as he’s instructed, putting the stones in place. Tubbo walks up to the gate, placing his hand on the stones, and a star forms, forming the doorway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well done, kid.” Techno says, a proud smile on his face. “You won’t forget us, will you? Till we return?” Tubbo asks. “Because I really want to come see you guys again! But I don’t want to be forgotten.” He says. “I don’t want to be forgotten, either..” Tommy notes. “Never you worry, you are both very special, we will await your return.” Techno explains with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, I have this, Phil wanted me to give it to you.” Techno adds, handing Tubbo a small locked box. “Is Phil alright? When we saw him he was very hurt, I wanted to help him feel better, but he seemed scared.” Tubbo states. “Don’t worry, he’s fine, he’s very strong. I’ll tell him you wanted to help, if you’d like.” Techno responds. “Yes, please!” Tubbo says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and, Tubbo? Tommy? There’s ah, secret woods if you will, between our worlds. It’s like a passage.” Hbomb explains. “And there’s creatures in it that may wish to bring you harm. But they are slow, so just move quickly.” He states. “Oh.. okay.” Tommy grins. “Don’t worry, worse comes to worse, we’ll piggyback our way out. I’m super fast.” He turns to Techno and Hbomb. “It was a pleasure to meet you both, fellas!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Tommy wave farewell, then hop through the portal. A giant troll monster spots them and starts heading in their direction, and Tubbo looks on in fear, but Tommy takes his hand and the two outrun the beast and reach the door to go home.   </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They come out the door to a dark moonlit forest, and once they step out, the door disappears behind them. “Hey.. I think we’re on the other side of that bridge from before. The one we were crossing when we fell into Ithersta.” Tubbo notes, and Tommy looks around before nodding. “I think you’re right- hey.” Tommy responds. “What?” Tubbo asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Behind you, aren’t those your pills.” Tommy says, and Tubbo spins around and looks down. “Oh? Well, that’s awfully convenient.” When Tubbo goes to grab them, the pills get pulled back. “Well, I guess we have to catch them, come on, Tommy.” Tubbo says, and as the two walk, they spot a sign pointing in the same direction labeled ‘HOME’. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo tries to grab them, and a net lifts him up into the air. “Now, why did I think trying to grab the pills that have brought me almost nothing but trouble was a good idea?” He wonders aloud. “Tommy, please help.” Tubbo groans. “..How?” Tommy asks. “I can’t reach where the net is hanging from. “Oh wait, do you have your knife still? That should get you out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Yeah.” Tubbo responds, cutting himself free, but before he can get up, the two freeze as they hear a twig snap in the distance. “H-Hello..?” Tubbo calls out shakily. “Oi! Who’s there?” Tommy shoutst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A cloaked figure wearing a mask approaches them. They lower the mask to reveal themselves to be a young man (but notably older than Tubbo and Tommy) with blonde hair, and an oh-so familiar pair of green slitted eyes. “You!” Tubbo shouts, pointing at the man in shock. “I wasn’t expecting you two here so soon.” He says with a friendly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes off the cloak, revealing the suit that Tubbo had seen him in prior. “Allow me to properly introduce myself, I’m Dream, your faithful friend.” He says, giving the two a bow. “I know I’ve seen you, and heard your name many times.. but have we properly met before, Dream?” Tubbo asks. “I think I know you, too.. maybe from even before I met Tubbo.” Tommy questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An excited grin forms on Dream’s face. “Indeed, both of you have met me in the past! Although, I’m surprised you still remember me, Tommy. You lost so much of your memories after you were cursed into a cat.. Wish I could’ve helped you with that.” Dream answers. “You see, I’m a creature of the night.. we’ve crossed paths before, in your dreams, where we played games till the sun rose.” He explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I also was working behind the scenes to help you two find each other again.” Dream notes. “You were the presence I felt!” Tommy points out. “Indeed I was, you’re very clever.” Dream laughs gently. “Hey, weren’t you the one who made those two boys mad?” Tubbo asks, and Dream’s smile falls. “Ah.. those two..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The twins had an unfortunate fate, and I did what I could to help them, but they could never see that, blaming me for what happened instead.” Dream explains sadly. “Maybe I should’ve introduced them to Phil, and they wouldn’t have been so lost.” He mutters softly. “Phil? You know him?” Tubbo asks, and Dream smiles again. “And Hbomb and Techno. I grew up in Ithersta, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hbomb mentioned an old friend, but.. does that make you the boy who got stranded in Ithersta that Phil talked about?” Tubbo questions, and Dream nods. “I was so scared, had no clue how I got there, I was just crying in the middle of town till Phil showed up. He realized how my powers worked and was able to show me how to use them.. He taught me everything I know.” He explains with a fond smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And H.. well, he was like a brother to me. So was Techno, if you can believe it.” Dream adds. “Woah..” Tubbo says. “Honestly, it’s still so crazy to me that we’re finally meeting, why were you hiding?” He asks. “It wasn’t my time to show up, but now we can finally talk. I’m here to take you two home, actually!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you seem familiar, even outside of our previous meetings, but I don’t remember you that well, and you seem nice, but..” Tubbo says. “I guess I’m worried about being tricked.” Tubbo admits, to which Dream raises his hands as if to show he means no harm. “I promise I’m not scary or here to hurt you, I just want you two to be happy and safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“..Then, will you promise us one thing?” Tubbo asks. “Anything, what is it?” Dream asks. “I want to let Bad know I’m alright, maybe spend a bit more time with him to make up for what was lost.. and then..” Tubbo pauses. “Will you bring me and Tommy back to Ithersta? Can you do that?” He asks. “When you need me most.” Dream promises, crossing his heart. “Now.. I have something to show you two, follow me.” He says, and starts heading off further into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Tubbo look to each other. “I think we can trust him,” Tubbo says. “but what do you think?” He asks. “He seems legit, let’s see what he wants to show us!” Tommy responds with a grin, and the two follow after him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>